


Awkward Encounters

by Jere_emy_Lee_Yo



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Lots and lots of Awkwardness, M/M, Smut, Thilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jere_emy_Lee_Yo/pseuds/Jere_emy_Lee_Yo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is staying in Erebor to help rebuild, and Thorin puts Fili and Kili in charge of his rooms. He didn't mean for them to put Bilbo is his own chambers. SMUT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Official prompt: Bagginshield romance M oneshot: Bilbo agrees to stay in Erebor for a while after BOFA(everyone lives) to help rebuild and help while they recover form injuries. Thorin tells his nephews to oversee the preparations of a room for their burglar. He didn't mean for them to put Bilbo in his room

Bilbo hummed to himself as he scrubbed at his honey-coloured curls, then sank down into the cavernous bath he had found in his washroom to rinse the soap from his now-clean locks. He sighed in contentment as he soaked in the warn water, allowing himself to relax after the long day of repairs. Bilbo had been put to work helping Bombur with the cooking, Oin collect herbs and tend to patients, and Ori sort out the library, using his ability to read Sindarin to his advantage.

The Hobbit had just been assigned new quarters today, despite his insistence that he was quite alright rooming with Bofur, who had plenty of room and two beds (the entire Company had been given suites in the very best rooms Erebor had to offer, second only to the royal wing). Bofur had been fine with the arrangements as well, insisting that he had no need of so much space to himself.

Thorin, however, had put his foot down and charged Fili and Kili with Bilbo's living arrangements. The Dwarf princes had come to him later that day, snickering (never a good sign), and told Bilbo they had found the perfect place. He had then been led to the largest suit he had ever seen (he lived in a hole in the ground, but that's irrelevant).

The bed was massive; Bilbo could probably lay across it horizontally and neither his feet nor his head would touch either edge. Not that that was really saying anything, but still. Said bed was covered in furs and pillows, with yet more furs covering the cold stone floor of the room. There was a large fireplace along one wall, and bookcases lining the others. It was beautiful, but rather lacking in creature comforts.

The washroom was just as luxurious, with a huge bath that Bilbo was rather afraid to sit down in (water and Hobbits do not mix), an impressive arrangement of soaps and oils, and a linen cupboard stocked with towels for drying off. There was a large mirror spanning nearly the whole wall (a bit excessive for Bilbo's tastes, but none the less beautiful).

Bilbo did not leave the bath until the water began to cool, then reluctantly stood and patted himself dry with a towel he had placed near the bath. He looked around for his clothes, cursing when he realized he had left them in the main bedroom. He wrapped the towel around his naked body and opened the washroom door.

And ran smack into a buck naked Thorin Oakenshield.

000000

Thorin sighed and rubbed his temple as he entered his chambers. He was tired, annoyed, and had a headache from hell. He began undressing, pulling off his heavy robe, crown, and boots. The King folded his clothes, then took off his tunic, tights, stockings, and smallclothes to put in the hamper.

Thorin carefully took out his braids and combed gently through his hair, readying it for his bath.

When he was ready, he opened the washroom door to start the water...

And ran smack into a wet, almost-naked Bilbo Baggins

Bilbo yelped and jerked back, drawing the rough towel tighter around his naked skin, carefully keeping his eyes away from Thorin's nakedness, though he was not entirely sure why there was a naked Dwarf in his washroom."Thorin! What a surprise." Understatement of the century.

"Is there something wrong with your chambers?" Thorin asked graciously, wondering why Bilbo wasn't using his own washroom.

"Of course not! They're very beautiful!" Bilbo assured him, looking flushed. "My thanks."

"You're very welcome, my friend," the Dwarf replied. "You are, of course, very welcome to use my washroom if you'd like, but if there is a problem with yours I could have someone fix it."

"Your bathroom?" Bilbo questioned, bemused. "I was told these were my chambers."

"By who?"

"Fili and Kili."

Thorin let out a colourful curse in Khzdul, causing Bilbo to jump. "I'm sorry, Master Baggins, but it appears Fili and Kili have chosen us as victims of one of their pranks. I'll have them sort it out immediately."

"Oh!" Bilbo exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, Thorin, how awkward this must be for you. I'll get my things moved as soon as possible!"

"Don't worry about it," Thorin replied, waving his hand. "It's honestly not a problem."

"It is a prob-"

Bilbo was cut off as Thorin leaned forward and captured Bilbo's lips in a searing kiss. The Hobbit gasped and stiffened, before relaxing into the kiss and allowing Thorin's tongue to slip into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around the Dwarf king 's neck, causing his towel to slip down and puddle at his feet, and pulled his naked chest flush against Thorin's.

Thorin pulled away, panting, and rested his forehead against Bilbo's. "I have wished for this for a very long time. If this is not what you want, tell me, and I will cease my actions and leave you alone. Is this what you want?"

"Yes."

As soon as Thorin got his answer, he crushed his lips against Bilbo's and swept the Hobbit into his arms. He all but ran back down to his bed and settled his Hobbit down on it.

Thorin nuzzled Bilbo's soft, hairless cheeks, causing the Hobbit to giggle. "Mahal," the Dwarf breathed, smiling down at Bilbo, "I want to be inside you."

"Yessss," the Hobbit breathed. "Thorin, please!"

"Your wish is my command," Thorin chuckled. He flipped Bilbo over gently, until the Hobbit was laying on his stomach, braced on his elbows. The Dwarf king then rifled through his dresser for a bottle of oil, praising Mahal when he actually found one. He coated his fingers generously with the thick liquid, then traced Bilbo's entrance lightly with one finger before gently working it in.

The Hobbit groaned and wriggled his pert butt, pushing back on Thorin's finger. Said Dwarf grinned and pushed another digit in, scissoring his fingers to stretch the velvet muscle. "Thorin!" Bilbo moaned, arching his back when Thorin found the gland inside him that made him see stars.

Thorin smirked and pulled his fingers out of Bilbo's arse, leaving him panting and wiggling. The Dwarf King flipped Bilbo over and looked into his lustful green eyes. "Are you ready?"

Bilbo grunted in response, pushing Thorin down on the bed and climbing into his lap. The Hobbit dropped slowly, fully sheathing Thorin's engorged cock. Bilbo arched his back and let out a loud groan, wiggling in Thorin's lap as he adjusted to Thorin's large cock.

Slowly, carefully, he raised himself up on his knees before he sunk down again, whimpering when Thorin's dick went deeper than before, brushing against his prostate. He lifted himself up again, higher than before, and dropped down, putting all of his weight in it and impaling himself on his Dwarf's cock. Before long he was bouncing frantically in Thorin's lap, his mewls and Thorin's grunts filling the room.

Thorin grasped Bilbo's waist, pulling Bilbo down and thrusting up at the same time. Hobbit and Dwarf groaned in unison, falling into a rhythm with their thrusts.

"Thorin!" Bilbo whined panting, flushed prick leaking precum and bouncing every time he lowered himself on Thorin's cock. "Thorin, I'm going to-"

"I know." Thorin grunted. "Me too." He lifted Bilbo up and slammed him down hard, thrusting up at the same moment. Bilbo stiffened and arched, whimpering as cum spilled out of his prick, coating Thorin's broad chest in it.

Thorin drove himself hard into to Bilbo one last time, grunting as he spilled deep inside Bilbo. The two collapsed back on the bed, panting, and Thorin gently pulled his limp cock out of Bilbo with an obscene pop. Thorin pulled Bilbo into his arms, and the Hobbit snuggled into the crook of Thorin's neck.

"I love you," Bilbo whispered nuzzling Thorin's neck. "I have for a very long time, since you first stepped into my smial."

"Even after all I've done to you?" Thorin whispered back. "I've been so terrible to you. I almost killed you!"

"That was not you. That was the Gold Sickness. The Thorin I know and love never would have done something like that."

They sat in silence for a few moments, until Thorin shifted to look into Bilbo's face. "Bilbo?"

"Hm?"

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice I drew some inspiration from _The Proposal_. I love that movie; it's so funny. I do not own _The Proposal_ or _The Hobbit_ , I just borrow them.


End file.
